Demigods and Metahumans
by Key of Magic
Summary: The Seven are having a normal day at Camp Half-Blood when two strange doors appear. The demigods had had their fare share of doors, but their curiosity gets the best of them and they step through. They enter a place called S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City, which is the exact opposite of normal. Can the demigods defeat whatever dangers await them and get back home before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The elevator kept going up and up. None of the Seven had any idea where it was taking them, so they all cowered in fear, pressing their bodies against the wall. It was silent in the elevator car, except for the raspy breathing coming from each demigod and the cheap elevator music. But not even that seemed comforting.

The doors had just appeared, and the demigods, expecting something dangerous that they probably had to defeat, went through.

But now they weren't so sure what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. I just wanted to say that this story takes place sometime after the Giant War in the Percy Jackson world, although Leo is with the Seven at the time. In The Flash world, it takes place in Season 2 - what's currently going on in the show right now. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 _ **Percy**_

It had been a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, with the sun shining onto the strawberry fields, campers playing volleyball, practicing in the sword arena, or canoeing in the lake. Of course, there was the occasional shriek from the Aphrodite cabin as Travis and Connor Stoll switched their makeup for itching powder, a _CLANG_ from the forge as a Hephaestus kid made a new sword, or a really loud snore from the Hypnos cabin. But this, in all demigodness, was completely normal.

Percy leaned back and let the sun warm his face. He _loved_ Camp Half-Blood, and was relieved that everything was completely normal. Well, as normal as it could get when you were a demigod. But, there was nothing for him to worry about. At least… not yet.

"So…" Leo said as he tinkered with some screws and bolts. "Wazzup, friends?"

"Nothing much," Piper sighed in reply. "How about you?"

"Oh, ya know, building things, pranking campers…"

"Sounds like you."

There was another moment of silence, then Annabeth broke it. "Do you ever get that feeling?" she asked.

"What feeling?" Percy replied, turning toward her.

She bit her lip. "Like something bad is going to happen?"

"Oh, come on, Annabeth," Jason said. "The sun is shining, everyone is happy. Do you have to think so darkly?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Uh, Jason, we're demigods," Frank told him. "Everything goes wrong for us?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I was just trying to make Annabeth feel better."

"But… do you know what I mean?" Annabeth asked. "Like… a cold feeling?"

"Hey, I've had my share with cold feelings," Leo replied. "Aren't we done with them?"

"'Done,' is not in the demigod dictionary," Hazel muttered.

"Come on, guys," Percy interceded. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's good."

"You're cheerful," Jason said.

"On purpose." After that, there was silence. Then Percy broke it, because he just couldn't take it anymore. "Guys, do you really think something bad is going to happen?"

"Yeah, Hera might pluck you from your camp and put you in a secret Roman one," Piper mused.

"Don't know where you got that crazy idea," Frank said sarcastically.

They all sighed.

"All I want is some peace," Percy continued. "No monsters, no crazy gods, no -"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

"Doors…?" Percy finished.

There, indeed, stood two tall, thick, and metal doors that seemed to lead to oblivion. Where they came from, Percy did not know, what they lead to, Percy took a guess; somewhere dangerous.

"Well, guys, I've also had my share of doors," Annabeth said, "But should we follow them?"

No one said anything.

Then Jason finally answered, " _Yes."_

The demigods groaned as they got to their feet. "Can't we have a break?" Leo wondered. _No,_ Percy thought as he headed for the doors.

"Maybe it'll be something minor, something easy to defeat," Hazel suggested. "I mean, there's quests every now and then, right?"

"If it's with all seven of us, I don't think it'll be minor," Jason said. He stepped toward the door.

The next question was obviously going to be, _Should we all go?_ But Percy felt like they should; it was some sort of gut instinct, something he couldn't ignore.

"Come on, everyone," he said, then stepped through the door. Little did he know he'd be entering a place that he'd never seen anything like before. Somewhere much different even than Camp Jupiter, which is where he had ended up last time. Percy hoped that he wouldn't lose his memory again.

The doors led into an elevator car. When all seven demigods were inside, the doors closed with a _DING_ , then the elevator started to go up.

"Uh, okay," Leo said. "Elevators that lead to Olympus, elevators that lead to Tartarus… which one?"

"Let's hope it's not the second one," Annabeth muttered.

The car shook, making the demigods grab hold of the silver bar that wrapped around the walls. "Okay, not the safest elevator, either!" Leo chimed. "This thing needs some fixing."

"And you can do that as soon as we get out, Leo," Frank said. "Oh, wait. _If_ we get out."

"Frank, you're not helping!" Hazel scolded.

"Come on, guys, calm down," Percy said. "And just wait."

That was when silence passed over the Seven, and they all cowered in fear against the railing. The elevator music was now able to be heard, and it chimed annoyingly, though Percy tried to focus on it to stay calm. Wherever this elevator was taking them, it was somewhere _not safe_.

Then, the elevator came to an abrupt halt. Percy held on tight to avoid being thrown onto the floor. The demigods watched the doors as they opened slowly, and Percy knew that this was the moment of truth…

The doors opened to reveal a room. It looked like a laboratory, with TVs propped up against the walls showing sciency things that only Annabeth could probably understand, a desk with computers at the front of the room, and two tunnels that led off in different directions.

"Uh…" Piper began.

"Should we, like, get out?" Jason asked.

"Dunno, man," Leo whispered in reply.

"I'll go first," Annabeth suggested. She stepped out tentatively, as if the floor was burning lava and her feet could be burned to bits if she touched it. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked around, obviously thinking deeply.

"There's nothing too strange," Annabeth said. "I mean, other than the fact we just appeared here. It looks like a regular science lab."

"But… where are we?" Hazel asked, stepping out of the elevator. "What is this place?"

"There doesn't seem to be any immediate threats," Jason said, following Hazel. The rest of the Seven got out, too. "No monsters… no gods…"

"Maybe we should look around to find more answers," Percy suggested. "I'll go with -"

"Me, I hope," said a voice.

The demigods turned. An older man with short brown hair and black-rimmed glasses seemed to just have appeared there. Although he had a small smile, there was a sort of gleam in his eye that went with it, making it appear not-so-friendly. But otherwise, he seemed perfectly safe.

"Hi," Percy said. "Um… May I ask, where are we?"

"I need to ask something first," the man said. "Who are you?"

The demigods introduced themselves, and Annabeth explained how they had gotten here. "Hmm," the man said, stroking his chin. "Interesting. I'm Dr. Wells, by the way, and this is S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Cool name," Leo replied. "So, like, which city are we in?"

"Central City," Dr. Wells said.

Percy exchanged confused glances with his friends. "Um," he said, "We're not sure where that is."

"Well," Dr. Wells replied, "It's here. Now, where are you from?"

Percy wasn't sure if he should tell Dr. Wells that he and his friends were from a demigod camp, or that they were related to the gods at all. This man seemed perfectly mortal, and he would probably think they were crazy if they told him the truth. But then again, monsters had a way of hiding themselves, so if this man really did know about the gods…

Percy decided not to push it. Dr. Wells seemed kind, and Percy didn't want his monstrous side to come through. He would just have to go with the flow, Poseidon-style.

"We're from New York," Percy explained.

"I see," Dr. Wells replied. "Well, there are some things that are definitely out-of-the-ordinary here, so you appearing isn't that strange. Now, come with me; I'd like you to meet my team."

Percy didn't know what that meant, but he and his friends followed Dr. Wells through S.T.A.R. Labs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Annabeth**_

This man seemed mortal. Well, at least, Annabeth hoped so.

She knew that monsters had a knack for disguising themselves, then popping out at random times to give demigods heart attacks, therefore resulting in them being unprepared and dying.

Annabeth hoped that wouldn't happen.

But she had to admit, she liked S.T.A.R. Labs; the way everything was set up so neatly, the diagrams that displayed so many fascinating things, and the amount of science throughout the room. She was having a mini daughter of Athena fangirl attack.

She also knew, for the safety of her and her friends, she had to be alert and ready to fight at any second. This was a strange place they ended up in, even though it was pretty great, and chances were it was full of danger.

As they moved on, Annabeth heard voices coming from down the hall, and Dr. Wells soon led them to it - a room where three people were bent over what looked like a microscope. Annabeth couldn't make out too many details until Dr. Wells yelled, "Barry! Caitlin! Cisco! We have some guests" and the people turned.

One of them, who must have been Caitlin, was a girl. She had wavy dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and frosty white skin. That went with her name, considering she said it was Caitlin _Snow_.

One of the boys was obviously Latino, with shoulder-length curly black hair and a grin that reminded Annabeth too much of Leo's. "I'm Cisco Ramone," he said, still grinning.

The second boy, Barry Allen, had brown hair and lime green eyes. There was something about him… some sort of vibe that he gave off, but Annabeth couldn't place it.

The Seven demigods introduced themselves and Dr. Wells explained their story. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco seemed confused, but not that surprised, as if this were a regular thing in their not-so-normal lives. But, Annabeth didn't see anything out of the ordinary in them… then again, she and her friends probably looked like normal teenagers, though "normal" would probably be the last thing to describe them.

"Maybe they came from the future," Cisco suggested. Annabeth didn't know where he got that idea, but he really seemed onto it. "I can check my computer if -"

"Uh…" Jason interrupted. "If we were from the future, I think we'd know."

"Unless your memory is gone!" Cisco countered, his eyes widening.

Percy and Jason exchanged looks. "I've had my fair share of memory loss," Percy muttered.

Nobody except the demigods seemed to hear that, which was good. Annabeth didn't want to explain to the new people who they really were, because if they really were mortals, then that wouldn't end well. And if they weren't, she didn't want to find out that they were monsters. She was going to wait until _they_ mentioned something strange about themselves, then the Seven could go on from there.

"I don't think that's the case, Cisco," Caitlin said. "If they were from the future, or even the past, they would already know. We've learned that from experience. Dr. Wells…"

"Hold up." Leo held up his hands, then turned to the man with the glasses. "You're from the future?"

"No," Dr. Wells snapped. "Someone who looked just like me and was also named Dr. Wells was."

The demigods, even intelligent Annabeth, who had no clue what was going on, blinked.

"Oookay," Piper finally said. "I think… I think we should just go, guys. If we can figure out how to -"

"Let us explain," Barry interrupted, stepping forward. "In the main entrance."

* * *

Annabeth sure was excited for this. Nothing about this experience made any sense, and that was only getting worse. Now, hopefully, she could get some answers.

 _Answers_. She loved answers.

Barry paced the floor while his friends sat behind the computers. The demigods watched, waiting for him to speak. Finally, Barry laced his hands together and bit his lip, turning to Annabeth and her friends. "So…" he began. "You guys just appeared here, which is obviously not normal."

"Yes," the demigods said in unison.

"And you're sure you're not from the future or the past. You're from New York."

Annabeth knew there was more to it than that, but she decided not to let on. "Yes."

"Do you have… any certain powers?"

The Seven froze. Clearly, these mortals weren't just mortals. They knew things that many people didn't. What that was, Annabeth didn't know, and had yet to figure out.

"What I mean is," Barry continued, sensing their pause in speech, "I… I have powers. I can run really, really fast."

There was a silence.

"Pfft," Leo finally blurted, waving his hand in the air. "And Jason can _fly_."

 _Oh, no you didn't, Leo_ , Annabeth thought, but she knew he was just being sarcastic. Although, he looked just as nervous as she was… Should she believe what Barry had said? In all her years of being a demigod, she had seen some very, very strange things, and although super speed was not one of them, she was ready to add it to her list.

"I know it's hard to believe," Caitlin broke in, "But it's true. This place, this city… it's not exactly normal. There are things here… _people_ here… with powers out of the ordinary. They're like super heroes. Or super villains. In fact, that's exactly what they are."

"I call myself The Flash," Barry explained.

Annabeth wondered if she and her friends should start giving themselves superhero names. Annabeth could be Wise Girl, Percy could be Seaweed Brain… that almost made her smile, but she was in too much shock. She still didn't know what to believe.

"Can we see?" Hazel asked. "Can you really run fast?"

Barry nodded. Then, he was gone, and a streak of red and yellow light raced across the room. He was back in less than a second. He had done it all in… _A flash_.

Annabeth's mouth dropped.

What was he, a son of Speedius, the god of speed?

He didn't really exist.

"Oh my gods," Percy whispered, but the others were speechless.

Cisco was trembling with excitement. "Awesome, right?" he squeaked.

Leo was the first to reply. "TOTALLY, MAN! How long have you been able to do that, Barry?"

"Since the particle accelerator exploded," Dr. Wells answered, walking over to where Barry was standing.

"The what now did _what_?" Frank blurted.

"A particle accelerator," Annabeth breathed. "When it explodes, it could create something as big as a nuclear blast…"

"And create a ton of metahumans," Caitlin finished.

"Wait, what?" Jason asked. "What are metahumans?"

"A metahuman is someone who was affected by the particle accelerator explosion," Barry explained, "and got powers. I got super speed, and there are a lot of other people who got lots of other things… but most of those people are bad. I'm the only one who decided to use my power for good."

"Pretty heroic," Percy agreed.

"So, I call myself The Flash," Barry said proudly.

"He's got a suit and everything!" Cisco cheered. "I built it. And, he -"

"Not now, Cisco," Dr. Wells interrupted, though he had a smile. "I would now like to hear the story of our newcomers."

Annabeth froze. "What… what do you mean?"

"There's obviously something different about you," Dr. Wells mused. "Tell us."

The demigods gulped and looked at one another. Then, with a deep breath, Percy stepped forward. "We're demigods," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jason**_

" _Demigods?"_ Cisco blurted.

"The sons and daughters of Greek or Roman gods," Percy explained. "For example, I'm the son of Poseidon."

The Flash and his crew stared in shock.

"Poseidon…" Barry whispered. "Like, the god of water?"

Percy nodded slowly.

"So you're telling me," Dr. Wells murmured, swallowing hard, "That the Greek and Roman gods _exist_?"

"Hey," Jason cut in. "It's as real as metahumans."

"I suppose that's true, but this could be a new age of science! Knowing that the gods exist -"

"Uh, Dr. Wells?" Caitlin interrupted. "I don't think these… demigods… would want us to tell the world about who they are. I mean, it's the same thing with Barry - he doesn't want people to know he's The Flash."

Dr. Wells nodded, though he looked disappointed. "You're right. S-Sorry."

"Look on the bright side!" Cisco chanted. "At least _we_ know the gods exist."

Jason couldn't get over how much that guy reminded him of Leo. They were both Latino, and loved making jokes.

"Yeah!" Leo agreed, smiling. "I like this guy."

And hopefully, they would become friends.

"So, now there's just one more thing to figure out," Hazel said. "Why did we end up here?"

"Maybe the demigods and metahumans have to work together," Cisco exclaimed excitedly. "Like, to defeat an all-powerful god or something!"

"Or Zoom," Caitlin whispered.

"No," Barry interrupted. "I have to defeat Zoom myself."

"Who's Zoom?" Piper asked.

"He's someone who can also run really fast," Barry explained, "But he's way more powerful than me. At the moment."

"Hey, man," Cisco said. "You'll soon crush that guy in the dirt."

Jason felt like he and his friends could relate to Barry's problems. They once had to defeat an enemy that seemed so undefeatable, and many times, Jason had felt like there was no hope. He didn't want Barry to feel the same way, and was glad that Cisco was making him feel better, but if The Seven really could help, then they would. Except… Barry didn't want them to.

Jason decided to leave it at that. He didn't exactly want to encourage any fighting, because he liked this place, and would be glad to leave without a scratch or a bruise.

"Well, there has to be something else here that we can help you with," Annabeth ventured. "Any problems, other than Zoom?"

"None at the moment, but I'm sure something will come up," Dr. Wells replied. "In the meantime, we can work on how you're going to get back."

"How about I give you a tour of S.T.A.R. Labs first?" Caitlin offered. "I'm sure you'll find this place very fascinating."

"I gotta ask, though - who are your godly parents?" Cisco interrupted.

The demigods exchanged glances. Then, one by one, they explained.

When Jason said he was a son of Jupiter, the Roman form of Zeus, Cisco grinned. "Awesome. Maybe you and Barry can have a battle."

"Why would we -" Jason began.

"Let's not go there," Barry finished.

"What? Barry's all lighting-y, and so are you, so it only makes sense if…" Dr. Wells gave Cisco a glare, so he just cleared his throat and said, "Yeah. Not appropriate."

Caitlin managed a laugh, then they started their tour through the laboratories. The woman was well prepared, as if she did this for a living. "This is the sickbay," Caitlin explained, showing the demigods a room that ventured off to the right, with a bed and a tray of swabs and cotton balls next to it. "When Barry runs into a metahuman that he can't defeat at first, he usually ends up here."

She turned and showed them the room to the left, which had some more computers and shelves stacked with microscopes and sciency things. Then, they followed her through a door and stopped behind a glass wall.

On the other side of the glass was a huge treadmill with monitors at the front, which were turned off at the moment. Behind the treadmill were stacks of boxes, of which Jason saw were stacked with packing peanuts. He wondered why, until Caitlin explained that Barry practiced running on this treadmill, and if he ever fell off, he could land safely in the peanuts.

They followed Caitlin down the hall, past other rooms with microscopes and bottles with different-coloured liquids, chalkboards with mathematical drawings and diagrams of many different things. But what got Jason interested was the room down a few levels and at the very end of the hall. It was huge, and had a sort of structure in the middle…

There was a raised stone platform, with arm-like metal columns that rose up on the edges, covering the top of the platform. "This…" Caitlin took a deep breath, "Has many secrets. It's… well, it's the place where the first Dr. Wells came through, and where he tried to kill Cisco…"

"Wait, the _first_ Dr. Wells?" Frank asked. "There's two?"

"They both came through here." Caitlin pointed at the big metal structure. "The first one came from the future, and was evil. But he wasn't actually Dr. Wells… he was Eobard Thawne, who took the form of Dr. Wells, and he wanted to kill Barry because he killed…" Caitlin seemed unsure if she should say anything.

The demigods leaned forward.

"He killed Barry's mother," she finished. "That's why we don't exactly trust _this_ Dr. Wells, who's from the past, because who knows what he could be up to? We're just not sure."

"So that's where you got all this talk about the future and the past," Jason said.

Caitlin nodded. She looked up at the platform and its metal arms. "This place carries bad memories."

"But who killed the first Dr. Wells… er, Eobard Thawne?" Piper asked.

"Eddie did," Caitlin explained. "Eddie was our friend who was Eobard's ancestor, and Eddie killed himself, so that it would kill Eobard Thawne. Because if Eddie killed himself, and he was the ancestor of Eobard Thawne…"

"Then Eobard Thawne would have never been born," Annabeth finished.

"Dang," Leo offered.

"That's brave," Percy agreed. "Eddie died a hero."

Caitlin managed a small smile. "Yeah. Anyway, you want to see the particle accelerator?"

Jason had heard a lot of talk about the particle accelerator, so he sure was excited to see it. Caitlin led them down the hall and up a mini ramp to a big, metal door, kind of like a bank vault. Caitlin typed in something on a monitor that was hooked up to the door, and the door opened, making the demigods gasp.

It revealed a huge tunnel that went off to the left and right, with a walkway running down the middle and wrapping around the tunnel. Jason saw a diagram of the particle accelerator on the monitor, which showed that the tunnel went in a huge circle. Definitely _huge_.

"This is where we keep the defeated metahumans," Caitlin explained. "They can't go to real jail, so we have special cages in here that can contain their power."

"Wow," Leo said. "Even more impressive than Alcatraz."

Caitlin smiled. "You remind me of Cisco."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Caitlin laughed. "Compliment."

"Good! Now I know you like me."

Jason smiled. Then Caitlin's phone rang and she frowned. "Just a sec," she said before turning around and speaking into the phone. When she turned back, she had another smile on her face. "Iris, a friend of mine, wants me to meet her at our favourite coffee shop. Do any of you girls want to come with me?"

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel looked at each other. "Sure," Annabeth said.

"Then we can stay behind," Jason offered, "And work on how to get back home. Have fun, girls."

"We will," Piper replied, giving Jason a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" Then he watched them recede down the hall behind Caitlin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Piper**_

Jitters coffee was delicious.

When they arrived there, a pretty African-American girl with dark chocolate eyes that matched her complexion was waiting for them. She smiled, showing perfect teeth. If Piper didn't know better, she'd think she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey, Iris," Caitlin greeted, then turned to the demigods. "This is Annabeth, that's Piper, and here's Hazel."

"Pleased to meet you." Iris held out her hand and the girls shook it one by one. "So, what brings you to down?"

"Well, nothing _brought_ us to town," Annabeth explained when they all took a seat at a table. "We sort of just… appeared here."

"I see," Iris replied. "Sounds pretty normal, considering there are a lot of out-of-the-ordinary things in this city."

"Yes," Hazel agreed. Then she whispered to Piper, "Though I've seen worse."

That made Piper think back to her life at Camp Half-Blood, which felt like ages ago. She hoped she and her friends could get back. Whatever they had to defeat here needed to be defeated soon.

Iris distributed coffees to everyone. Piper hadn't realized that she must have bought them, but before Piper could say anything, Iris winked at her. "Don't worry. I used to work here."

"Where do you work now?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm a news writer," Iris explained, taking a sip of her coffee. Piper did the same, and immediately a delicious taste filled her mouth, better than she had had in a long time. "I work for the press."

"That's good," Piper replied.

"So…" Iris said, turning to Caitlin. "Did you tell them about -"

"Yes, I did," Caitlin replied. "We believe that Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and their friends arrived here because they had to help us with something, something that we couldn't do on our own."

"Like… defeating Zoom?" Iris asked.

"Barry said that he wants to defeat Zoom himself," Hazel explained. "There's something else here, in theory, that we have to fight."

"Hmm… maybe another metahuman?" Iris asked. "There seems to be -"

"What's this about metahumans?" asked a new voice. Piper turned to see a smiling girl with blonde hair and twinkling green eyes. She seemed to have constant excitement washed over her, as if she was ready to conquer anything.

"Hi." She held out her hand to Piper. "I'm Patty Spivot. And you are…?"

"Piper McLean," Piper answered. Annabeth and Hazel introduced themselves.

"Ah! I've never seen you before." Patty turned to Caitlin and Iris. "However, I've seen you two before. Are these girls new friends of yours?"

Caitlin nodded. "They… uh…"

"They what?"

"Came to town," Iris finished, "And now we've kind of bonded with them. Take a seat, Patty. Have some coffee."

"Oh, no, that's alright," Patty replied. "I really have to go. Joe wants me to write some stuff for him…"

Iris smiled. "Well, from my own experience, I don't think you'd want to keep my dad waiting."

Patty laughed. "You're right. Bye!" Then she left, still waving.

"Who's she?" Hazel asked. "I mean, I know her name, but how do you know her?"

"Patty works at the police station with my dad," Iris explained. "Barry works there, too."

"But I thought he's the -" Piper began, then realized that superheroes needed an undercover job. She guessed that Barry worked at the police station.

"Yeah," Caitlin said, seeming to know what Piper was thinking. "Barry works as a scientist at the police station. He analyzes stuff."

"So that's why he likes going to S.T.A.R. Labs," Annabeth noticed.

"Yeah, well… we kind of took him in when he got struck by lightning after the particle accelerator exploded, which gave him his powers."

"Oh, so he got struck by lighting first?" Piper asked. "That's harsh."

"Yeah." Caitlin bit her lip. "He went into a nine month coma after that; we didn't know if he would survive. But luckily, he did, and came out with super speed."

"That's pretty awesome," Annabeth agreed.

But Caitlin didn't seem to be listening. She stared into the distance, her eyes watering.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"My fiance…" Caitlin wiped her eyes. "He died in the particle accelerator explosion. Then he came back. Then he… he died again."

"I'm sorry, but how did he come back from the dead?" Hazel asked. "You'd think a child of Pluto would know this."

"Well, he wasn't actually dead. He became F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M., which is means he morphed with someone else - a scientist we know named Dr. Stein, actually - and was able to control fire and fly. He was a hero, but he died a hero, from the giant black hole that was about to swallow up the city." When the demigods looked confused, she added, "Uh, long story."

"So… where's Dr. Stein now?" Annabeth asked.

"He found a new partner, and they're off saving the world."

"That must make you feel pretty awful," Piper soothed, putting a hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry."

Caitlin managed a small smile. "It's alright. T-Thanks for comforting me."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

And at that moment, Piper knew that even if she and her friends made it back to Camp Half-Blood, she would never forget the friends they made here. She was so oblivious to this other world, but it was filled with so many kind and powerful people. She was grateful for that to whoever sent them here.

Caitlin's phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and started to talk. "Uh-huh… Uh-huh… On our way." She was pale when she put it down. "There's been an attack in Central City."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Leo**_

The day had been perfect until the creepy green guy attacked the police station.

Leo, Percy, Jason, and Frank had been hanging out with Barry and Cisco (and Dr. Wells, if that counted. The guy wasn't much fun). Barry had showed the boys his treadmill that could go a million miles an hour, and his ping pong table, which didn't exactly have to do with speed, but when you were playing with The Flash, things were definitely faster than normal.

Leo had really started to connect with Cisco. The guy was just like him; he loved making jokes. He was sort of the positive and upbeat person that always brought humour to even the scariest situations.

But Leo couldn't think of any jokes when the attack happened.

He was watching Percy and Barry have a ping pong battle when alarms started to blare on the computers - and since there were a lot of computers, it was loud.

"What's happening?" Percy asked.

"There's been an attack at the police station," Cisco explained, typing something in on a keyboard. The only difference between Leo and Cisco was that Cisco was a scientist and Leo was… well, a mechanic. Who had once built a bronze dragon.

"That's where Joe works," Barry murmured. He had already explained to the boys about Joe and Iris, his foster father and sister. Why he had foster parents, Leo didn't know, but didn't want to ask; that was sort of personal.

"What kind of attack?" Frank asked. "Like, a robbery? Or a monster?"

"Metahuman," Barry, Cisco, and Dr. Wells all said.

"Oh. Those. They aren't good, right?" Leo guessed.

"Not this one," Dr. Wells murmured. "Barry -"

"On it." The Flash was out the door in, well, _a flash_ , speeding down the halls until he was out of sight. The boys kept track of him on the computers; a little red dot running through the city.

That's when Caitlin, Annabeth, Piper and Hazel came in. "What happened?" Caitlin demanded.

"Take a guess," Cisco mumbled.

"Metahuman attack."

"Yup."

"What kind of metahuman?" Annabeth asked, walking over to one of the computers.

"We don't know yet. Barry will tell us." Cisco pressed a button on the microphone attached to his computer. "Barry! Where are you?"

"Right here," replied The Flash's voice through the microphone. "I'm at the police station and…" There was suddenly fuzz.

"Barry! Barry, are you there?" Dr. Wells yelled through the microphone. Then he grit his teeth. "He's probably in a battle."

"And safe, I hope," Caitilin whispered. She sounded desperate.

Leo wondered if he and his friends should go out there and help, but he doubted any of the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists would allow them. "It's too dangerous," they probably would say, though Leo doubted that one metahuman could be more dangerous than an evil earth goddess or giant. However, Leo didn't want to get in the way of Barry's job, but if the The Flash really needed them…

"Guys," he said. "Do you think we should go out there and help?"

Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells exchanged glances.

"It's worth a shot," Dr. Wells surprisingly said. "If Barry's not coming back, then there has to be something wrong."

"Alright, demigods," Percy announced, stepping forward. "Let's get 'em."

* * *

People would probably wonder why there was a kid and a giant eagle flying over the city, carrying more kids. Usually, the Mist would hide them, but Leo didn't know if there was Mist in Central City.

Well, he figured that if the citizens knew they had a superhero who could run super fast and metahumans that could do crazy things, then flying teenagers wouldn't be that weird.

They landed at the front of the police station. Leo had been riding with Jason and Piper, since he swore never to fly on Frank the Giant Eagle ever again after what had happened at Fort Sumter when The Seven were on their way to Greece. Long, tragic story.

"We're late, aren't we?" Leo asked.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't go as fast as The Flash," Jason grumbled.

"Come on, guys, let's just go in." Piper led the way into the building.

Leo was sure they were too late.

Groaning bodies were littered everywhere, whether they were propped up against desks or lying on the ground. The good thing was that they weren't dead, but what happened to them, Leo didn't know. It looked like they had all eaten a really big meal and now wanted to go to sleep.

"Uh, Flash?" Hazel called. "Flash!"

There was no answer. The demigods roamed around the room, stepping over bodies that didn't seem to care. Leo tried asking one of them what had happened, but the only reply he got was, "Erm uh gah."

Suddenly, a scream sounded from down the hall. The Seven turned and ran toward it, knowing that it was their only chance to talk to someone who was actually awake. But, when they arrived, the victim was on the ground, half-asleep. However, the demigods found something else.

There stood a man with sickly green skin and eyes as black as night. He growled, exposing human-like teeth, although he was obviously not human. He was a meta, and in his head he held The Flash.

Who looked as bad as everyone else.

"Who are you?" the green man demanded. "I thought there was only one hero in this city."

"Well, you're wrong," Jason snarled.

Leo wanted to add, _We actually came yesterday_ , but he decided that wouldn't sound heroic. Maybe, _We come in peace_?

The metahuman laughed. "And you're a bunch of teenagers! Oh, what's next? Children?"

"Hey, we're more than just teenagers," Percy growled. "You don't know the half of it."

"Hmm, really? Well, I honestly don't care. Because you're going to die in about a second."

"It's the other way around, Greenie," Leo replied. He started to summon a sledgehammer from his toolbelt.

"Yes," Piper said. "Don't hurt us, please. Undo whatever you did to all these innocent people… and The Flash, of course. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Thank the gods for Piper. A look of confusion passed over the green man's face, and for a moment, it looked like he was going to let Barry go. Then he shook his head, growling.

"Don't try to use your metahuman magic on me, girl," he hissed.

"Oh, we're not metahumans," Annabeth broke in. "We're demigods."

Then she stepped forward to stab the green man in the chest. However, he didn't seem alarmed - he just opened his mouth.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Something seeped out of her - a gray mist, like her soul was being taken. Then, before anyone could do anything, she collapsed to the ground.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, but the metahuman got him, too. He crumpled to the floor in a cascade of blue ripples.

"My, my, it works so much better on whatever _you_ are," the green man laughed. "So much more power to steal."

"Is that what you're doing?" Hazel asked. "Stealing power?"

"Yes, girl. Now it's time for you to say goodbye."

Luckily, Hazel was quick. She disappeared in the Mist (so Leo guessed there was some in this city), reappearing behind the metahuman. She stabbed him with her _spatha_ and he howled, but he wasn't dead yet.

"Come on!" Hazel yelled, trying to pick up Annabeth. "We have to get them out of here! Us, too! And Barry!"

She didn't have to ask twice. Leo helped Frank wrestle the unconscious Flash out of Mr. Green Dude's arms, while Jason picked up Percy and Piper and Hazel did Annabeth. Then, they were running out of there, the green man still yelling behind them.

Frank turned into a eagle and Leo forgot his vow to never ride him again; he was then soaring in the air with sleeping Barry, which was kind of awkward, but he _had_ saved his life.

When they got back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells were there, taking Barry, Percy, and Annabeth to the sick room before they even got an explanation. When Leo's friends were settled in, hooked up to machines and sleeping soundly while Caitlin did some tests, the other demigods finally explained what had happened.

"A green man?" Cisco immediately asked. "Hmm… I need a name for him."

"He steals powers," Jason explained. "I-I don't know if Barry and -"

"Barry will heal, I hope," Dr. Wells cut in, "But I don't know about the other two."

"You have to try," Piper pleaded. Leo couldn't tell if she was using charmspeak or not. "Please."

"We will," Caitlin promised.

Leo bit his lip. When he and his friends had gotten here, it had been so much fun, but now, of course, something bad had happened. Leo just hoped that the demigods could get out of it this time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hazel**_

Hazel was worried.

She sat at Annabeth's bed almost all day, watching Caitlin and asking how her friends were doing. Caitlin explained how Barry, because of his powers, healed fast, and Hazel wished that the same thing could apply to demigods. But she just guessed that she and her friends weren't that lucky.

Still, Percy and Annabeth had been through so much - they survived Tartarus, the place where death was written all over. They had defeated countless monsters and done so many admirable things - surely they could live one attack by a metahuman.

But that was the thing. They had never been attacked by a metahuman before.

Hazel constantly fought monsters with her friends, but she supposed fighting a metahuman was like fighting another demigod, one with powers that could be possibly stronger than yours. It was a scary thing to think about.

So she sat, praying to whatever god was listening, but mostly to her father, Pluto. She didn't know where the gods were in this world, or even if they existed… but she knew that she shouldn't think about that. In fact, she was surprised that one of them hadn't blasted her to bits because of that yet.

Then, at the end of the day, Annabeth stirred. Hazel perked up, watching carefully as her friend's eyes began to flutter. Then, they were open, staring around the room in confusion.

"What… What just…" Annabeth looked at Hazel. "Hazel?"

"Yeah, it's me," Hazel told her. "Don't worry, you're okay."

"What happened? Oh, wait, I think I remember." Annabeth paled. "The metahuman…"

"Let's not talk about that now."

"But we have to stop him! Did he - is Percy -" Annabeth only then seemed to notice her boyfriend lying in a bed next to hers, sound asleep. Some tension left her and she sighed in relief.

"He's alright," Hazel answered, before Annabeth asked. "Still asleep, but he should be awake soon."

"And Barry?"

"Over here." The Flash, who was now pretty much healed and able to walk, came in. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Annabeth replied. "Just really…" She yawned. "Tired."

"That's a normal effect when your powers are taken," Dr. Wells said, coming into the room.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "My - My powers?"

"That's right. You're godly side, as a daughter of Athena, has been taken away."

"Does that mean she's stupid?" Leo called from the other room.

"No," Hazel answered to Annabeth, rolling her eyes, "It means that you're a regular mortal right now."

"What's this about mortals?" asked a drowsy voice, and Percy woke up, yawning and stretching. "Hey, guys."

"Percy, we've lost our powers," Annabeth whispered. "We're mortals."

"We've always been mortals, but - wait, what? We lost our powers?"

Dr. Wells grit his teeth. "It seems that we discovered a metahuman that takes energy - including supernatural abilities - out of you."

"But the people lying on the ground at the police station," Annabeth murmured, "they didn't have powers, so just their energy was taken?"

Dr. Wells nodded.

"Hold up." Percy put up his hands. "How do we defeat a metahuman like that? I mean, I can't control water -"

"You've still got your sword-fighting abilities," Hazel said. "You'll just need a little practice, that's all."

"Yeah, but…" Percy rubbed his shoulders. "It feels weird not being a demigod."

"I know," Annabeth whispered.

"You're still a demigod," Barry said. "No one can take that away from you."

"That's right," Dr. Wells agreed. "And Barry, you still have your speed. I'm not giving up. Your powers have to be somewhere down there, swirling around in your existence. I don't think that metahuman is strong enough to take all of your powers, and if he did, then I think you would be in a much worse state. There's got to be a way." Dr. Wells shouted, "Caitlin!"

The scientist walked in, test tubes in her hand. When she saw Annabeth and Percy, she smiled, then turned to Dr. Wells. "Yes?"

"We need some power upgrades," Dr. Wells said. "We're starting with Percy. Get me a huge tub of water."

* * *

The Seven half-bloods gathered around while Caitlin and Cisco brought in a tub of fresh and sparkling salt water. Hazel hoped that this would work, but something deep in her gut told her that her friends had to retrieve their powers from that metahuman themselves. Cisco had named him the Energy Eater; he claimed that he was usually the one who came up with the villains' names.

Percy stood over the tub, staring into it, his sea-green eyes seeming to be lost in deep thinking. "Go on," Dr. Wells urged. "Try your powers."

The son of Poseidon took a deep breath before raising his hands. His eyes were closed and he was obviously concentrating, but nothing was happening. The water didn't move.

Percy's hands were stiff and strained, as was his face. It was turning paler by the moment, and Hazel doubted that was a good sign. Finally, Percy gave up. He heaved an exasperated sigh and said, "It's not working."

Dr. Wells bit his lip. "Funny. I suppose I was wrong… No, that can't be true. Step in the tub, Percy. When you're surrounded by water -"

"He regains power," Annabeth muttered. "Gets stronger."

Percy did as told and stepped into the water. Hazel immediately noticed that he was wet, which was a sign that nothing was happening - when he wanted to, Percy stayed dry in water.

The son of Poseidon stood awkwardly, trying with his hands again and trying to bring back his powers. But it was no use, and everyone could see that.

"Energy Eater really did steal my powers," Percy mumbled. "What are we going to do?"

"It's Annabeth's turn," Caitlin offered. "We can -"

"Look, everyone," Annabeth cut in. "I don't think this is going to work. There's no way to bring back our powers, unless we get them back ourselves. And there's got to be a way to do that. We're resourceful, intelligent, and courageous people - we don't need to depend on our abilities to get things done."

Everyone was frozen from Annabeth's mini, but super inspiring, speech. Then they started to shake out of it. Hazel stepped forward, holding her head high. "Annabeth's right. The doors sent us here for a reason, probably because we have special powers that can defeat this certain metahuman. But now some of us don't have those powers, and we have to get them back. So we have to think hard. But when we do, then we can -"

"Punch Energy Eater in the face!" Leo cheered.

Hazel managed a laugh. "Sure."

"Then let's get to it," Barry agreed. "What's the plan, guys?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Frank**_

Frank had learned, since he had met the daughter of Athena, that you could always depend on Annabeth for a plan.

They stood around the ping pong table, just like they did, Frank heard, for meetings at Camp Half-Blood. "Alright," Annabeth began. "Here's the plan."

And so, it came together, with everyone pitching in their own ideas. It was perfect, Frank had to agree. They were sure to punch old Energy Eater in the face.

"Okay, guys," Cisco said. "One more thing - where is Energy Eater?"

That's when there was a phone call from Iris.

"Hey," she said when Barry picked up the phone. Her voice was shaky, and Frank immediately knew that something was wrong. "There's a green metahuman here… at City Hall… And he - I think he's -"

"We're on our way, Iris," Barry replied. He looked at the demigods, his eyes fierce and his tone cold. "Let's go."

As he flew, Frank knew that he could not go as fast as The Flash. Then again, he was carrying Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and Barry on his back. But they weren't too heavy; he was a dragon, after all.

Frank spread his wings as he soared over Central City, watching lights flash as cars went up and down the streets. He wished there was that one light, that one _flash_ , of which was Barry Allen racing down the block. But unfortunately, that metahuman had lost his powers.

City Hall was located in the centre of town, and there was obviously a panic inside. Police cars with their red lights and alarms on were parked outside, but even they couldn't do anything. This was a job for demigods and metahumans.

Frank landed and turned back into a human, following Jason (who had been carrying Piper) as the son of Jupiter started into the building. Barry was already inside, but he would obviously need help - when Frank walked into the building, his eyes widened.

Bodies, more than ever, littered the floor like the result after a war. Wires and cables that wound around the ceiling and floor were broken, sizzling with electricity (which wouldn't bother Jason). Walls were cracked, and debris spilled down onto some people, but they only remained in their half-slumber. There was a weary, drowsy feel in the room which made Frank feel sick, but he knew he had to focus.

There, standing on the stage, was Energy Eater himself, cackling as he took another person's energy. Frank saw the mayor's badge on that person, but it was too late; the man had already fallen to the ground.

When Energy Eater spotted The Flash coming toward him, he threw back his head and laughed. "Coming at me again, Speedy? Oh, wait, you're no longer so speedy."

"But he's not alone," Annabeth hissed. Frank could see that she was swaying; she was obviously still tired from her power loss. He wondered if she was in any condition to fight, but he knew that they needed her.

"Oh, I remember you," Energy Eater said. "And you've come back to try to stop me, completely powerless?"

"That's exactly right."

"I wished you would stay asleep, just like all of these other _humans_ , but I guess you and your friends are stronger than that. What are you, anyway?"

"No time for chitchat," Leo cut in.

"You're right. Time for death."

"Your death, you mean?"

"We'll see about that."

Energy Eater raised his hands, and Frank's half-blood reflexes told him to strike, but at that moment he realized that it was already too late. He felt himself collapsing as energy and power surged out of him, feeding the metahuman that stood cackling on the stage.

He saw, though his vision was blurry, the rest of his friends sprawled on the ground. Barry, however, had seemed to get out of the way, keen to get his speed back.

"Yes." Energy Eater flexed his hands, which had black energy swirling around them. "So much energy… and power… I love power!"

Frank knew that he couldn't just lie there. He couldn't be killed by some metahuman, who wasn't a monster or a demigod, in some strange land that he had never been to before. He and his friends had defeated a _goddess_ , one that could control the earth.

Yes, Frank and his friends were better than that. They were half-bloods, children of the gods, and they had special abilities that they needed to get back. Those powers did not belong to Mr. Green Dude, no, they belonged to the demigods. And the demigods, along with The Flash's help, were going to get them back.

But in the meantime, they had to depend on their wits, just like Annabeth had said. They had to use their master plan.

Frank got to his feet first, panting. "That power belongs to us, ugly."

Energy Eater's eyes glowed. "What makes you think you can talk to me that way?"

Leo got onto it. "What, you think you're so special? Better than us? LOL, no. You haven't seen what we can do."

"How can that be better than what I can do?"

"You're stupid. If you stole our powers, then you can use them."

Frank hoped that Energy Eater wouldn't do that, and he silently scolded Leo for saying so. But he could also see what the son of Hephaestus was doing; trying to confuse the metahuman.

"What? Oh, right." Energy Eater fumbled with his hands, trying to figure out to flame on like Leo usually could, and that allowed perfect timing for Barry to whack Energy Eater in the head. Plan Kill the Green Guy was on.

The metahuman groaned as he writhed on the floor. The Flash towered over him, still holding the piece of wood (where he had gotten that, Frank didn't know) in his hand.

"Did speed do that?" Barry asked.

"No," Energy Eater mumbled. "But you'll have to try harder because I'm not -"

"So you know you're going to die," Percy said as he walked over to the sprawled metahuman. "That's good, because I've got this." Percy pulled out a simple ballpoint pen. Frank smiled, because he knew exactly what that pen could do.

"You're going to kill me with a pen?" Energy Eater asked. He was unfortunately on his feet now; Frank hadn't expected for him to be killed that easily, anyway. "That's dishonorable, boy -"

"The correct word is _demigod_." The pen sprang into Riptide, Percy's Celestial bronze sword which could do some real damage. From what Frank knew, Celestial bronze couldn't hurt mortals, but he doubted this metahuman passed for a mortal (although Frank kind of wished he did).

"Oh, a sword. You still can't defeat me with that." Energy Eater raised his hands. "I'm putting you to sleep."

"I don't think so." Jason pulled out his _gladius_ , and everyone else brought out their weapons. Even Leo had a sledgehammer. Barry had his very efficient piece of wood.

And together, they charged, barreling into Energy Eater who only laughed, still smug as ever. Frank discovered, as the team had expected, that whenever Energy Eater was cut, energy (and powers) sprang out of him and back into the bodies where they belonged. Soon, everyone had their powers back.

Which made things much, much easier.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Barry**_

Barry felt like he had been struck by lighting all over again, although this time it felt good. He finally had his speed back.

He watched as his friends used their powers; Frank turned into a rhino and rammed into the metahuman, knocking him to the floor. Jason electrified Energy Eater a couple of times. The other demigods did their damage, even Piper and her charmspeak: "Die," she ordered. "Die!"

The Flash punched and kicked here and there, as fast as the speed of sound. At that moment, Barry came to really appreciate his speed, and being The Flash, and his new friends.

Finally, they had Energy Eater pinned against the wall. Barry stepped forward, a stern look on his face and his arms crossed against his chest.

"So, Energy Eater," Barry said. "We never found out who you really were. Tell us."

"I won't tell you anything!" the metahuman gasped.

"Oh, really?" Percy raised his sword and pressed it against Energy Eater's throat.

"Fine, fine. My name is…" Suddenly, something emerged from the metahuman's body. It was a floating woman with long, dark hair, a white Greek-style dress decorated with peacock feathers, and a golden crown on her head. Barry was stunned and confused, but all his friends' mouths dropped.

" _Hera?"_ Annabeth choked.

"That's right, dear," Hera said mockingly. Barry didn't know what was going on between those two, but he did know that Hera was the goddess of marriage and family. What she was doing here, The Flash didn't know, but he was shocked to see a goddess.

"What are you doing here?" Piper growled. "Come to judge us on our metahuman-defeating skills?"

"Yes, pretty much," Hera replied. "I sent you here as a test, so that you could -"

"Let me get this straight, _lady_ ," Percy hissed, stepping forward so that he was nose-to-nose with the goddess. If this was him, Barry wouldn't have done that, but he guessed the demigods had experienced this type of thing before. " _You_ sent us here, even after we stopped the goddess of the earth from fully waking? After we defeated all of the giants? After we found the Athena Parthenos and united the two camps? Is that not enough for you? ARE YOU NOT SATISFIED?"

Percy was obviously not the only one who was angry. The demigods glared at Hera, practically growling. Barry guessed that they had had a long (and not so good) history with the goddess, and he could see why they were mad now - this lady had sent them here because of a _test_?

"Well, The Flash and his team would have needed the help anyway," Hera said, pushing Percy away. "You needed to stop that metahuman. But you wouldn't have gotten here if I hadn't summoned those doors at Camp Half-Blood which brought you here. I turned this quest into a test -"

"Just like you always do," Jason snarled. "You know what, Hera? We're glad that we could help The Flash and his friends, but we're not glad that you've been watching us. Stay out of our lives, please. Leave us alone! Haven't we done enough?"

"Fine," Hera sighed. Barry could sense the iciness in her voice; she was obviously on the verge of anger. "But watch your words, son of Jupiter."

"Ah, shut up," Leo muttered.

"I shall go now. The only reason that I haven't blasted you all to pieces for such an unwarm welcome is because you are heroes. You impressed me, as you impressed everyone else. Tell me when you want to leave this place, and the doors of which will take you back to Camp Half-Blood will appear again. Now, goodbye." She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

There was a silence. Then, Barry said, "What was that all about?"

"Long, annoying story," Leo said.

"Tell you at home?" Hazel offered.

"Sure," Barry agreed. He picked up Energy Eater, who was now lying unconscious on the floor. "Well, I guess we'll never know his name."

"You'll find out," Annabeth said. "But the good thing is, we defeated him."

"And summoned a highly annoying goddess," Frank muttered.

"We should get back to S.T.A.R. Labs," Barry said. He raised his hand to his ear and pressed the button which allowed him to speak to his team.

"Guys?" he said through the speaker. "We did it."

"Awesome, man!" Cisco replied. "I'm gonna get pizza for when you come back."

Barry smiled. "Thanks, Cisco. See you."

* * *

And so, while Frank the Dragon carried an unconscious metahuman that could steal energy and the rest of his friends, The Flash raced through the streets, relishing his speed. He saw Jason fly overhead, soaring between buildings, and the demigods looking around on Frank's back in wonder. Barry was glad they had come to Central City, and was glad to celebrate back at S.T.A.R. Labs.

When they arrived, Percy sniffed the air and his face lit up. "Pizza!" he cheered, and the others followed him into the main room, where Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells were holding several boxes of the food, smiling.

"You're back!" Caitlin said.

"And we brought a metahuman," Leo said. They plopped Energy Eater onto the ground.

"I'll get him locked up," Dr. Wells offered, and he and Cisco dragged the still sleeping metahuman out of the room.

"Well, guys," Barry said, clasping his hands together, "Let's eat."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Percy**_

Soon, everyone was standing around, happily munching the cheesy goodness. Percy had like a hundred slices, Leo accidentally caught one on fire, and Piper charmspeaked everyone into giving her the last one. But it was all in good fun, as the demigods savoured their last moments at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Percy had to admit that he'd miss this place. The adventure he had would be unforgettable. He was almost grateful to Hera for bringing him here - no, not grateful to _Hera_ , but grateful for coming here.

Finally, it was time for goodbyes. "I'm going to miss all of you," Caitlin said, hugging the girls first. "We had fun."

"We did," Cisco agreed. He fistbumped Leo, and Percy smiled; he knew how those two had become friends.

"Hey," Barry said, walking up to Percy. "You did good, man."

"You, too."

And Percy gave The Flash one of those awkward man hugs, but he knew friendship had sparked.

"Maybe we can come back one day," Hazel said. "If Hera will open those doors again."

"Or maybe we can find a way here," Annabeth offered. "We're smart."

"You're smart, Annabeth," Piper laughed. "You must be glad to have your daughter of Athena power back."

Annabeth smiled. "But we did good without our powers, though, didn't we?"

"I think the real awesomeness was that demigods and metahumans worked together," Barry said. "I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"I still can't get over the fact that you met a goddess, Barry!" Cisco blurted. "Amazing!"

"Like, the worst goddess ever," Jason muttered.

"Yeah, we all did some crazy things," Percy agreed. "You guys should come to Camp Half-Blood one day."

"One day," Dr. Wells mused. "In the future."

"Uh, let's not deal with the future," Frank added.

The demigods stood together and formed a line, Percy in the middle. "Okay, Hera," he said. "Show us the way home."

The same doors appeared in front of them, shining bright. The demigods stepped in, and the doors began to close. Everyone waved, and Percy caught one last smile from The Flash before the elevator was going up.

And then it opened to that familiar scene of Camp Half-Blood - a perfect summer day, peaceful, as if nothing had happened at all. Percy wondered if any time had even passed since they left. But at the moment, he didn't care; he just wanted to relax by the canoe lake and resume their day.

And so, that's what the seven half-bloods did. They stared at the sky, in silence, and Percy thought that he saw something running in front of the sun - a red streak, just like their friend The Flash.

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed the story. It was really fun writing it. Review if you love The Flash and PJO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

A man with dark eyes like steel and a vibrating gray body stood over the fourteen-year-old demigod, who was cowering in fear against the wall. "It's too late, Mr. Di Angelo," the man hissed.

"W-Who are you?" the demigod asked.

The man smiled. "I am Zoom, and I am going to kill The Flash _and_ all the demigods."

 **Yes, I am that evil. I left you with a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHA!**


End file.
